


Patience

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, the kaiai is just a vessel for my do/bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Tell me that you long for me, that you share all of my troubles.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It is a selfish wish.

Even as his life feels so eternal, spanning hundreds of hundreds of years, years beyond that of any human or beast, all its time passes so lifelessly. Even this glorious existence, of a dragon, of a general, of a burning and passionate flame that could never hope to be extinguished, nothing seems to satisfy it. He might as well be dead already; of boredom, of loss, of his own evolution, but there is this one single moment that comes and passes like lightning at his feet, so spontaneously. He would give his own life endlessly to keep experiencing it, but the conclusion is never satisfactory, it would be best if it never ended at all. Like a phoenix that rises through the ashes, time and time again, he cannot rest at ease like this, their duel eternally unfinished. 

It will never be finished, that’s what makes his wish so selfish, so mindless, and yet it’s his only mortal desire. To live this moment eternally, never succeeding and never failing, relishing in this passion driving victory in perpetuum. Even if he perishes, he would never fall into the depths of hell, but rise up; again, and again, and again.

As many times as it takes, until the sentiment is engraved deep within his heart.

He’s such a small existence. As small as the palm of his hands, a pitiful human that stands tall as his pride atop the lowliest hill. Yet even one so insignificant, so reprehensible as a human on the grounds of Cray, there is not one that ignites such a feeling in him. It is so evanescent, so sensational, so unique to him; It surpasses that of simple rivalry. It surpasses hate, and adoration alike. It isn’t respect for his determination, or pride for his passion, but the love of this intimate moment that comes and goes like light passing through a tunnel. 

When Ahmes blade connects to his skin, splicing right through his shoulder, a hot knife through butter, he’s forced to reconnect to the reality of this moment. He’s no longer dreaming, after all. He’s no longer lost without a will to go on. His eyes are wide open, his mind is clear of all the fog that’s shrouded him. Maybe it’s been years. Maybe it’s only been a few days. Maybe it’s been an entire lifetime since this impudent human landed such a blow against the mighty dragon; it matters so little, in the end. He would wish to be born a thousand times over to feel it again. A rivalry that can never burn out, just like the flames that burn in the pits of his stomach, crawling out of his throat and clearing the way for his blade to strike back against his rival.

Though neither are the same, the sentiment remains. They’re both the only two existences in the world that could compete with one another, so overbearingly powerful, yet never ceasing to pave the way to new evolutions in their might. Continuing to grow, to excel, to surpass themselves, like God and the Devil, they can never truly achieve satisfaction like this. 

But it is as close as he may ever come. Though the dragon doesn’t realize it, there’s a smile plastered over his face. It’s bright and defective and full of desire. It can’t be satiated, though it feels so full. As Ahmes pierces the chest of the dragon, he feels only gratitude for the opportunity to see up close this lowly knight fall with him. With the pride of his kin, he doesn’t falter; he meets the knights glare with his own smug retention. 

The heat that wells up in his chest does not compare even the slightest bit to the flames that whisper from his lips. They’re blinding light is so beautiful, as the sun setting in the glorious sky, the brilliant shades of reds and oranges washing away every fear in his mind. Every thought becomes mindless, every worry fades away, like smoke that touches the sky. Life has had no meaning beyond this point, even for all the honor and glory being a knight- a hero- brings, none such is as satisfying as the blood that drips from the tip of his sword down into the palms of his hands.

And for the dragon, as well, he doesn’t feel any pain at all. He wraps his hand around it, the blade that knocks on his sternum. It’s like squeezing juice from a fruit, straining out all the useless things inside of him. The blood on his hands rains down all the sins he’s committed, all the atrocities that would earn him such a title, of the Crimson Reaper, of the Wind of the Apocalypse. Ahmes shines like the softest flame of a pitiful candle in the darkness he’d confined himself to. Where Ahmes is a true and honest to God leader—  _ a vanguard— _ this dragon’s existence is a desperately lonely one. His own flames could not light the way to such a path. Rather, for the first time in his life, the dragon sees it. Another way to fall through this life. The only way.

If he could do it over again, he wonders how they’d change, with all these thoughts in mind he’s certain a fool like himself could never commit them to memory. As with everything, for him, the world is nothing but ash burning away by his own eternal flames.

He doesn’t hesitate, to breath fire right into the face of the knight in his way. As Ahmes jumps away, the dragon pulls out the sword in his chest, and like a cat that stares into the weary eyes of a mouse their game continues on unchanging. It wouldn’t end so tactless, with a feeble spark. He could go on, and on, tearing away every limb of the knight one by one, watching him struggle mindlessly at his feet. Or let it end the other way around. Waiting for his own heart to stop, his organs sprawled across such a holy sanctuary the knight calls his home, that he would die protecting, and maybe that’s the only way it could end. Both of them, lying dead at the end of the world, a life that has no meaning without the heroes upheld by history to protect it. For them, it’s already over; for them, the meaning is already muddled with only one wish. One terribly selfish wish.

The dragon never falls to his knees, and with pride Ahmes meets him head on. Their battle, their rivalry, as eternal as the flames that project from his throat and sear his insides. If he says it over and over again, he can live in this moment as long as he wills to, but their bodies aren’t so indestructable. Certainly, even at the end of the world, as everything is falling away from them, there’s never been such a thing as Heaven to reach to. There is no endless Paradise, the blood that gushes from his arm holds no meaning to him but the muscles in his body react so accordingly. It’s just one less limb to hold Ahmes down with, he has plenty of them to spare. He’s certain, so certain of it, that he will exceed the destiny laid out for him; that he will overcome this minute existence before him.

He’s so certain of it, but… 

  
  


The hand not-so-delicately laced between his own is so warm, in a way that betrays reality. Rather, it’s a warm coldness; one that’s distant and overpoweringly close to him. One that’s come to Aichi by happenstance, by his own childlike desires to express this feeling of love that overwhelms his heart. It’s a gap that hasn’t been closed in centuries, what feels like centuries, but has only been a little less than a year.

It feels so familiar in ways that betray reality.

It really is the hand of Kai in his own. So overbearing, so indelicate, so honestly and genuinely like Kai, it exudes his very soul. It’s nervous and prideful all the same. It’s shy and boasting all the same. Sometimes the image doesn’t align properly, for Aichi, but for his Avatar it is the spitting image.

Aichi is the Avatar of Blaster Blade, but Kai is the very embodiment of Dragonic Overlord, his best traits and his worst. His brimming pride and all of his stupidity. His delicacy and all his miserable mistakes, and most of all his desires which lie only in one place. Whether it’s Vanguard or the actual fight that plays out on that distant planet, there are two souls in each of their bodies, two destinies they vicariously play out each and every fight.  

There’s a searing passion burning in the palm of his hand, a flame that can’t be extinguished in his heart. Love is such a strange feeling, when it’s at its peak, all Kai can think of is how he wants to fight Aichi. Not to prove anything, or to come out with anything, but simply to experience it. The most passionate feelings he could ever express, silently in another world, another body.

It’s a love that isn’t his at all, and a love that is so much a part of himself one could even call it his true self. He isn’t human at all, just a puddle inbetween.

At a time, he must have thought, the saddest part of falling in love with Aichi is someday it will end. Not because they’ll come to hate each other, or they’ll fall into another dark place without one another, but because they’re human, because they’re mortal. Because someday this life will end without them there to voice their complaints, no matter how many times they evolve from the people they were yesterday, it’s an inescapable fate.

Love is an ephemeral feeling, but this rivalry is one that can’t find peace, that can’t be settled even in the depths of Hell. If the two of them die unceremoniously, he wonders if their avatars will fade with them. If the four of them could be reborn again, somehow.

It doesn’t matter what he’s thinking. Aichi knows best Kai busies himself far too much in his own mind than with the world around them, the world they only have this singular moment to see together. When Aichi squeezes his hand all the tighter, pulling him forward with a bright eyed smile the sun can’t compare to, telling him to move faster, to catch up with him, Kai’s brain melts away. It isn’t a matter what he’s thinking, in his heart there’s only room for one image. One beautiful image, one perfect image, one perfect existence that betrays all fate laid out for them.

They’re supposed to be rivals. Maybe his true self would be disappointed in him, falling so hard for Aichi, for smiling only so kindly as to meet Aichi’s own. Or maybe this is just the way things were meant to play out, a rivalry that can never be satiated as the two of them continue to meet one anothers growing power could not compare to the taste of meeting someone’s lips for the very first time. To the changing taste time brings, when they meet again, and again, every passing year of distance, the desire to overcome one another is so easily silenced by the warmth brought upon a quiet moment alone in public places. The sentiment that can only be shared between the eyes of two people, perhaps this is the only life their Avatar’s can know and live in peace.

Friends, rivals, and partners; There isn’t a single word to capture it all, but maybe the closest Kai’s come is soul mates. A fate that began with just one card, two avatars, two boys…

It is a terribly selfish wish, that Kai would like to feel this warmth eternally and yet only for this moment alone with Aichi. To love Aichi, and hold Aichi’s love in his heart just as well. If he could share this warmth with his true self, he wouldn’t mind. If they could taste the same pleasure Kai does sharing a timeless and mundane moment with Aichi, he wouldn’t mind when the time comes for it to end. Because he isn’t longing for that end to come any longer, but relishing in the taste of every moment he’s still alive with his rival.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks............ comment.................. blah blah blah............. i only read a little bit of card lore, so maybe i know nothing at all, but i knew two important things: Dragonic Overlord is Stupid, and Dragonic Overlord would do anything to beat up Blaster Blade, and both those things are beautiful to me............ please excuse me......................


End file.
